Love is indeed unexpected
by Purple Asus
Summary: "Sometimes love happens by accident, when you least expect it. You aren't prepare for it, or you haven't think about it. It just happens."
1. Prologue

Hello guys..! Heheh I know you all are waiting for the last chapter of UF (Unknown Feeling).. Sorry for the delay but guess, you all have to wait more for that.. Have patience my friends, as patience bears good fruit. :P

So, I am here with a new Fanfiction, story on our beloved RajVi, with sweet moments of our very own AbhRika.

And this story is especially dedicated to my sweet yet cutest friend **AbhSrk-Ian. **

So, let me not bore you all with my blabbering. A special yet important note is waiting for you below.

**Character Sketch**

I have changed a lot of things in this story. I'm using only four characters, two are the main, while the other two are not the main but they are important. May be further one character from the show will be used.

Abhijeet: ACP of CID, have a girlfriend named Tarika. Best friend of Senior Inspector Rajat. Caring, friendly but at the time of duty he is the most serious person.

Rajat: Senior inspector, IInd in command of CID, funny, jovial, fun-loving.

Tarika: Previously working with CID as a foreinsic expert but then resigned from there and now she is a Neurologist. Like an elder sister to Purvi.

Purvi: A girl with not a good past, but knows how to smile in the toughest situation of life. She is bubbly, chirpy, fun-loving, straight-forward. And a lot more which can't describe her. You'll know as the story will progress.

**~oOo~**

A guy, a teenager of almost seventeen stood on the edge of the 15th floor of the building, fingers were in a tight fist, while the sweat beads which were like diamonds were flowing from his forehead.

He looked down where many people stood and were screaming and yelling at him not to do what he is going to do. They were screaming and screaming and were using all the stupid ideas that came in their mind to stop the child to do that painful thing; suicide. Police officers reached there very late, as usual, also late than the ambulances; which were quite of no use. The area was surrounded by the press and media, clicking and making the video as it was something they want for their entertainment; though it was their job but some of the local citizens, apart from the ones who were seriously worried for that child, were making videos on their smart phones as it will serve as a pack of entertainment for them, later on.

As the time was moving and no one had done anything, CID officers were called as the area should be empty from the crowd as some Minister or his PA have to go from that route. CID officers reached there in no time. The two officers made their way towards the spot, and all the officers were saluting them and in return they just nodded.

"Ye fire engine abhi tak yaha pohcha kyun nahi.", Abhijeet yelled at the officers present there.

"Abhi, chinta mat kar, yeh kodega nahi", Rajat said calmly.

"tu itna sure kesay hai is k safety ko lekar?", Abhijeet questions him.

"agar koodna hota tou ab tak kood chuka hota", Rajat said While looking at the teenager.

Rajat ran towards the side of the building immediately and started climbing on the pipe and soon he was on floor 9th_, still 6 mores to go, _and as he reach to the 10th floor the crowd seems to be getting quite, firstly he thought that it's because of him but he knows that it's not because of hiM. And his chain of thoughts were broken by the sweet sugary voice of someone.

"Chalo tumharay Saath mein bhi koodh jaati Hun", the girl said to the teenager.

This shocked everyone, and Rajat started climbing fast because now he has to save to _pagal _people.

"Par kyun..?", the teenagrr boy asked.

"kya kyun? Tumhay lagta hai problems Sirf Tumhari zindagi mein? Meri zindagi mein bhi bohot hai tou Chalo mil kar koodtay hai dono?", She said while he noticed some pain, scare of death and nothing for future, in her voice.

Surprised Rajat stopped crawling at 11th floor... His sixth sense intuited him to stop there, because that girl is using reverse psychology to get him out of suicidal plan... She is someone going in his way to make him understand...

He started hanging at 11th floor, holding a pipe keenly listenending to their conversation as she further spoke, "Pehle tum batao, tum suicide kyun karna chahta ho..?"

"Mere batane se bhi aapko samajh nahi aayega..." He is stubborn, seems like he don't want to share his problem.

"Pata hai meri problem kya hai...?" She quizzed...

"Kya..?"

"Mujhe yeh pata nahi chal raha hai ki paani humesha color-less kyun hota hai...?" She looked at his water bottle... Guy stood confused... "Pata nahi...! Teekhe... Yeh batao Sun humesha din ko aur chaand humesha raat ko kyun nikhalta hai...?" Guy stood silent at her question... Rajat hearing there conversation is confused and surprised at the questions she is asking which has no answer... "Yeh bhi pata nahi, it's ok... yeh batao Earth round kyun hai...?" She continued...

"Ye kaise questions hai...?" Guy puzzled.

"Exactly, agar aise sawal exams mein denge toh suicide hi karenge na..." She said innocently...

"Exams mein aise questions kyun denge..? Exams mein sirf logical questions deTay hain.. Paper mein questions wahi honge jo text book mein hai..." he explained...

"Great, tumhe yeh baat pata hai aur phir bhi suicide karna chahtay hai... Exam ke dar se..." This surprised guy... How did she know the reason...

"Aapko kaise pata...?"

"Waha jo bag tumne chod waha se pata chala ki ek hafte ke baad tumharay exams hai..." She pointed... Rajat sensed how logical and intelligent she is...

"Jiss ke liye mein ne kuch nahi pada..."

"Agar ek exam jayega toh dusre baar likhloge... Par jab zindagi jaati hai na toh kabhi waapass nahi aayega..." She explained with her hand on his shoulders... Rajat heard there conversation... A wide smile spread on his face... Rajat is really excited to see her face and meet her...

"Wiase bhi ek hafta hai aur tumhi ne toh kaha ki jo bhi questions honge text book se honge... Padne se fail kaise hoga... Issi liye yeh bewakoofi chodo aur chalo..." He was silent for a moment... "Agar tumhe abhi bhi lagta hai ki tumhe kudhna chahiye toh chalo..." She held his hand...

"Nahi...! He jumped back on terrace floor... "Mujhe nahi khudna..."

Everyone down clapped for saving person's life... Rajat couldn't wait anymore to meet... He crawled to 12h floor when he heard a scream... Crowd down there was numb... The girl while turning to get down slipped on the edge and was going to hit ground away from 15th floor when she felt a tight grip on her fist... Before she could open her eyes in fraction of seconds she is in hard arms, which was held around her waist... Guy up ran down to get some help for them...

Rajat was lost in her beauty... Her smiling eyes which were now filled with fear... She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she is hanging in middle of sky and land in someone's arms, mainly stuck on the 12th floor of the building, in fear some words escaped from her mouth "Please mujhe bachalo..." She managed to spell...

"I Love You..." His sudden confession made her surprised. They are hanging on the edge of the 15 storey building. Theif life is at risk and his sudden confession blowed her fear... She is now in surprise...

"What..?"

"I Love You..." Rajat repeated three magical worlds... She was dumb struck looking at the craziest person in this world...

**~oOo~**

**Authors' Note:**

So, how it was? Should I continue?

I know many people are in shock that I didn't use my dear DAYA Jani here. But I have numerous reasons for that. Kabhi fursat mein bataongi.. *wink*

AbhiSrk-Ian, I know what you are thinking, _nothing special in this story phir especially meray lye kyun?_ yeah yeah I know, nothing special in it but, all I can say is, there is a major twist, and us mein bohot time hai though, but all I know and wish of you will like it. *wink*

And.. And.. And.. I got this idea from somewhere.. So the main credit goes to that person.. :P

Well DO NOT forget to review and DO tell me whether you all like it or not and SHOULD I continue it or not. Will be waiting for your reviews. Well, I would be updating mainly. On Saturdays. As, my Schools are going to start from 7th August.


	2. His Confession, Her Confusion

Sorry, for this soooper late update, but I was soo busy. Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.!

**..oOo..**

"I Love You...", his sudden confession of love at the edge of their life blown her fear. She was now in surprise.

"What..?"

"I Love You...", Rajat repeated the three magical words again. She was surprisingly looking at the craziest person in this whole universe.

"Tum pagal Tou nahi hogae ho na? Hum marne ke qareeb hain aur tum I Love You keh rahe ho.", she was now irritated with the situation.

"marne se pehle dil ki baat batane se humare aatma ko shanti milegi, nahi toh marne ke baad ye yahi batak ti rahegi... Or Freddy sir ko tang karegi, issi liye tum bhi bata do.",He held her more tight as not losing her.

"Kya...?" She questioned.

"Batado ki you Love me...", He said with a Cute smile.

"Kis ne keh diya? Awaen mein.. Kuch bhi huh? Mein kisi se pyaar-vyaar nahi karti..", She turned her head aside.

"meri ankhon mein Dekh k kaho.", he said huskily.

She raised her eye-brow.

"Yeh aankhe keh rahe hai, you love me...", He looked deep into her eyes.

She was lost for a moment but gained back her senses, "Filmy baate band karo, aese baatein bus shahrukh or kajol k filmon mein hi achi lagti hai."

"Chalo koe nahi hum shahrukh ban jatay hai aap k lye", he said Naughtily.

"Ooe mister..! Sambhal k Zara warna yeh punch Tumhari nose pe maar dunngi agar SRK ban'ne k koshish k tou.. And by the way mujhe yaha se neeche jana hai..."

"Agar mein safely tumhe neeche leke jaunga toh I Love You kahogi...?", He tried to make a deal.

"Kabhi nahi..."

"Toh hum yahi latke rahenge...", He shrugged As he was very comfortable there.

"CID officer hokar aise harkate...?"

"Discussions band karo aur yeh batao ki tum I Love You Kahogi ki nahi...", He came to the point.

She thought for a moment, "Theek hai. Tum mujhe safely neeche uttaro mein zaroor kahungi."

"mujhe tightly pakdo taaki neeche na giro...", he said with a grin.

She held him tightly and shut her eyes. Rajat smiled at her and slowly crawled down.

"Chodo mujhe.", He said.

She moved her head here and there as saying no, "Neeche girjaungi..."

"Tum already neeche ho. aur neeche kaise giroge.", She opened her closed eyes and looked around, they were on ground, "phir bhi agar pakadna hai toh pakad sakti ho..", he said naughtily. She parted herself from him and set herself straight.

She started to move from there when press surrounded her. They bombarded her with a number of questions.

"Itna dair waha kar kya raha tha...? Tune toh iski jaan bachai, par yeh tumse dur kyun bhaag rahi hai. kya kaha tumne usay..?", Abhijeet sensed something in between the girl and Rajat.

"Kuch nahi Abhi, Sirf I Love You kaha.", Rajatsaid casually and stared at her who was trying to get rid of the press.

"Sirf I Love you...!", Abhijeet repeated Rajat's words in tone of mixed surprised and shocked emotions. Rajat was moving towards her when Abhijeet pulled him, "Tum pagal hogaye ho. Sirf ek baar dekha aur bina kuch jaane I Love You bol diya.?", Abhijeet's eyes were wide open in surprise.

"Kya jan'na hai...?", Rajat asked simply.

"Uski naam, pata aur character.. Kuch bhi..?"

"Exactly, Character...! Character toh saamne hai. Crazy hai, Intelligent hai, Sensible hai, Helping Nature hai. Caring toh poocho mat, bahot zyada caring hai.", Rajat explained with all sort of expressions on his face.

"Tumhe kaise pata...?", Abhijeet questioned.

"Simple yaar, Crazy ladki ki tarah kisi ko bachane ke liye uppar chad gayi. Intelligent logon ki tarah problem jaani. Sensible ladki ki tarah uss ladke ko samjha kar jaan bachai. Kisi ko Help karne ke liye aage peehe bhi nahi dekha usne. Caring bahot zyada hai Wo. agar ek anjaan ladke ki Life ki care kudki jaan pe khel kar kar sakti hai, socho pyaar krne waale ki Life ki care tou apni jaan dekar hi karti hogi.", Rajat explained all his points clearly. "Isse zyada Life Partner mein kya chahiye...?"

"Uski naam aur pata...!", the Sharp cop was there again, abhijeet snapped his fingers.

"Wahi jaane ke liye jaa raha hoon.", He ran to her who escaped from press.

**Road Side:**

She was waiting for an auto to get out of that place, when Rajat reached to her.

"Kaha bhaag rahe ho...? Pehle jo kehna hai woh kaho..." Rajat demanded His birth right.

"Kya...?! Ha... woh.. Mein ne kaha ki mein neeche aake zaroor kahungi..." She looked at him with a smile, whose face was so damn excited to hear from her. "Mein kehna chati thi ki, Thank You so much... jaan bachane ke liye...", She said on his face with a smirk and started walking from there.

"What...?", he spelled in surprise. He followed her, "Yeh cheating hai, tumne kaha jaan bachane ke baad _I Love You_ kahoge..."

"Galat, mein ne kaha ki mein zaroor kahungi. mein ne yeh kab kaha ki mein _I Love You_ zaroor kahungi... Mera matlab hai mein _Thank You_ zaroor kahungi..." Rajat stood surprised, as she walked away with a smile.

"Ruko... " He ran to her, "Yeh toh sara sar injustice hai. Mein ne Tumhari jaan bachai aur tumhe koi gratitude hi nahi hai.", He walked along with her.

"Gratitude ka matlab I Love You nahi hota hai Senior Insoector Rajat... Pyaar hone ke liye, ek doosre ko jaana zaroori hota hai..." She walked forward as he stood there thinking.

He ran to her, "Ek idea hai, aaj pura din hum ek dusre ke Saath spend karte hai, friends bankar. Ek dusre ko jaane ke baad I Love you kehdo.. Simple!."

"Ek anjaan aadmi ke saath friend bankar ek pura din kaise spend karoon...?"

"Mera naam Rajat Kumar hai. I am Senior inspector of CID. Age 26. Mummy, Pappa k death hogae thi jab mein chota tha.. I don't have any siblings... Hobbies Video games khelna... Best Friend abhijeet Srivastav, IInd in command of CID..", Rajat said in one breath. He looked at her, "Mujhe jaane ke liye yeh details kaafi ha ya kuch aur bhi chahiye...?"

She stopped her walk and stood silent for a moment, "Mein tumhe jaanti hoon, par tum mere naam tak nahi jaante ho. Issi liye tum mere saath time spend nahi kar saktay...", She started to walk again...

He followed her, "Toh apna naam batao...?"

"Nahi bataungi, tum CID officer ho na. Jaake kud pata karo.. Agar naam jaan liya toh tum mere saath aaj time spend kar sakte ho, aur hum ek dusre ko jaan sakte hai..." She challenged and walked from there...

**..oOo..**

**:****Author's Note**

Purvi-Lover, crazyforpurvi, guest, rukmini, guest, aarvi, sanjana rothans, guest, shree, Rajvi: thanks a lot guys.. Love yaa alll

piu and sakshi: I'll be updating UF, when I'll get time, so, you have to wait more, btw thanks.

subhashree: Thankyou sooo much :*

blindredeyes: hahahah :P yaa pyaar mein sab pagal hi hojatay hai :P thankyou thankyou... :*

Preetz: Thankyou thankyou.. Tc.. Love yaa tooo hugs.. :*

adk: Yeahh.., oops sorry.. Purvi isn't a cid cop here.. Thankyou.

Daya's girl: thankyou.. Ab pata nahi wo purvi hai ya kon.. Us k lye wait.. :P

love Rajvi: Thanlyou :* Oooh Sammy ji ne complaint ki.. :P bus ab aap dekhti Jaye aap k lye kya kya hai.. :P tc :*

Aditya: hahahah yaa love at first voice. :P yaa I'll definitely add abhrika as well.

Harman: sorry.. And yaa am continuing..

Ansha: hahahah.. Ab banaya Rajat romantic :P

Ananya Gautam: awww thanks for awesome review :*

piya002: heheheh yaa :p

AbhiSrkian: :* :* :* awwwww am half you liked it.. I was so confused about the character sketch but thankGod Kisi ne joo thay chappal nahi maray.. :P ab dekhtay jao k wo larki kon hai.. :P thanks a lot :* ab yeh hwi na baat.. Ab mujhay intezaar na karwana.. :P love ya tooo :* hugs.. Tc..

abhrika fan: thankyou.

**Lastly Read and Review.**


	3. Meetings

I guess am not late.. :P

**..oOo..**

He followed her, "Toh apna naam batao...?"

"Nahi bataungi, tum CID officer ho na. Jaake khud pata karo.. Agar naam jaan liya toh tum mere saath aaj time spend kar sakte ho, aur hum ek dusre ko jaan sakte hai..", She challenged him and walked from there.

"Galat aadmi ko challenge kiya Miss. Jo bhi naam ho...", He took his phone out and called Abhijeet. He asked Abhijeet to enquire her name from press, who took her interview. In few minutes he got her name.

He ran to her, "Wait Miss. Purvi Malhotra."

She turned back in surprise with Her mouth flung open thinking how did he come to know her name in just 5 minutes.

He came to her and, "Abb chale Purvi.?"

She took few steps back, "Kaha.?"

Rajat saw truck coming straight towards her and as she was having her back towards that direction, she doesn't know. He pulled her towards him, just when the truck passed. She hit straight into his arms. She looked back and raised her head to look at him, "Naam jaan liya hai, abb tum chaloge mere saath..."

She parted from him, "Tumhe kaise pata chala..?"

"Mein hun Kaun?", he raised her eye brow and questioned her.

"Don to ho nahi tum, obviously ek CID officer hi ho, ab itna uchlo mat", she said.

"Isse pehle Rajat hoon. Rajat ke liye kuch bhi impossible nahi hai.", He said dramatically while crossing his hands. She stood silent for some time rolling her eyes here and there under his gaze. She was silently thinking when she said, "Okay fine... Mein chalungi."

He smiled, "Sach. Teekhe chalo."

Suddenly Purvi's expression changed. She looked back and dropped her head. Rajat sensing tension on her face, "Kya hua Purvi?"

"Waha dekho..." Rajat turned and searched around to find the person Purvi trying to show. After few seconds of search Rajat looked back but didn't find Purvi there.

He ran his gaze up and saw Purvi getting into an auto. Purvi urged the auto driver to leave from there as soon as possible.

"purvi...", Rajat took few steps.

Purvi looked out, Show her tongue out and pushed her head back into auto, "Aisa nahi Purvi, tum mujhe aisa chod ke nahi jaa sakti, tumhe mujhe jelna hi padega.", Rajat smiled at her antics while ruffling his hairs and turned to go back.

**Next Day:**

Purvi came out stretching her hands in the morning. She spread her palm before her eyes stopping sunlight to hit her sensitive eyes. With a smile spread on her face, she looked straight, out of the window. Her smile is suppressed in surprise. Her eyes popped out.

She ran down in surprise. He stood there leaning on his car.

"Rajat...! Aap yaha kya kar rahe ho..?" She questioned him in shock.

"Actualy tumne kaha hum ek dusre se pyaar karne ke liye, ek dusre ko janna pehchana zaroori hai. Kal toh mein ne kud ka saare details bhi de diya tha. Aur tum, tum toh khudki details nahi denewale ho, issi liye mein ne khudh tumhari details jaan li hai...", He said with a never disappearing smile on his face.

"Kya...? Kya Jaan liya hai...?", Purvi asked with her round popped eyes. She is looking back and forth praying God that no one would see them.

"Yahi ki tUmhara naam Purvi Malhotra hai. Tumharay mama baba 3 saal pehle accident mein guzar gaye thay. Tab se akele rehna pasand na hone ke karan yaha Working Women's Hostel mein Ek best friend or kuch friends ke saath rehti ho. Helping nature kuch zyada hai. Issi liye NGO mein bhi kaam kar rahi ho. Tum toh beautiful Pari ho...", Sakshi was listening to him with opened mouth.

He closed her mouth placing his hand under her chin, "Abb chale..." She made an irritating face joining her eyes and nose together, "What...? Aaa... Bhaad mein jao... mein nahi aane wali hoon." She turned to leave flaunting her hair, flowed on his face.

"Tum aaoge. zaroor aaoge.. Aaj nahi toh kal tumhe aana hi padega.", Rajat's confident remark made her turn back.

**Shopping Mall:**

Gangsters intruded into busy shopping mall panicking people around with their gun shots in air.

They were chased by efficient CID team members Abhijeet, Rajat, and two other officers. (see, my loyalty. In character sketch I just mentioned two officers that's why I didn't write any other officer's name. And the second reason for not writing other name was that k I can't write daya's name, so how could I do the sin of writing any other name :P) Rajat running behind a gangster, crashed into a girl wearing white Shalwar suit.

Before she could hit the floor she was held by Rajat, while Rajat is still concentrated on his bullet war, without causing any harm to people around. As he realized who it is, he pulled her with force before him, "Purvi..." A sudden bullet was shot on their side; luckily it got misfired and hit rod besides them. Rajat pulled her with him.

He didn't leave her hand and pulled along with him. He chased them without leaving her hand...

Purvi tried to release her hand, "Rajat, haath chodo..."

"Chup chaap saath raho. Nahi toh un logon ke saath tumhe bhi pakad ke jail mein dal dunga." He warned and they stepped left side as safeguarding them from bullet.

"Very Funny.", she said while making funny faces.

"Mr. Bunny", he said with a smirk.

She raised her eye brow as saying "oh! So, you know this" and said, "eating honey"

"No money!", he again shocked her, how come he know her stupid marks.

"Yummy, for my tummy!", she said and jumped giving a look "see, I won"

(Heheeh, okay you all are confused here.. Right? Okay, umm so this is just a thing or a poem, ahh- well it's not a poem from any angle but yaa it's just what me and my friend had made whenever I say her very funny she used to say mr. Bunny and then how we made all this.. Umm so weirdo right..,! :p and as always I used to say very funny so, the last line always end up on me and then I jumped in joy k mein jeet gae. Hahah, such a sweet memory but you guys will be in some awkward situation..! I just meant to wrote something funny ahh- I hope that it is. :P)

"Btw, tum aisa nahi karoge. Mujhe pata hai.", She said still trying to defend him, while releasing her hand, which was in his.

Before she could rush, he pulled her back to him, "Itna confident ho. Teekhe.. Jail mein nahi dalunga. Agar chudane ke koshish kiya toh yahi pe Kiss de dunga. woh bhi lip to Lip.", He said looking straight into her eyes.

Her eyes popped out on his comment and she thought to herself, "purvi chup chap iske saath raho, nahi toh yeh sach mein jo kaha wahi karega."

He twirled her and shot another bulleg on gangster's knee. Gangster moaned in pain. He turned around with her in arms; pinned her to pillar. He shot on the left and turned right; his nose brushed with her... She held her breathe for a moment, as Rajat continued his khoon ki holi with the gangster. (hope am right! The festival in which you use colors is Holi na? Sorry if it's wrong.)

Kevin observed them from not so far, "Dushu, Rajat sir Romance kar rahe hai, ya shooting..?"

"Dono re...", Dushyant replied as they continued to control the gangsters around.

Abhijeet in Bluetooth to Rajat, "Rajat, tu kar kya raha hai...? Purvi ko mission ke beech kyun la raha hai."

"Abhi woh mission ke beech nahi meri aur pillar ke beech hai.", Rajat replied.

"Pagal hogaye ho tum.."

"Yeh dekho dusra Bhi Gaya.. Teesra tere saamne hai shoot..." Rajat instructed.

After 15minutes of action, CID won with no cause of harm to common man. They arrested all wounded gangsters. purvi tried to leave when her drape (dupatta) got stuck in Rajat's bullet proof jacket. She sighed and turned back holding her duppata. Rajat pulled her towards him with duppata. With the head down she plucked duppata from his jacket.

"RukO. Tum dil mein mujhe bohot saare galiya deti hoge... Par mein ne jo kiya uska reason sunke jao...", She stopped without turning, "Mein ne yeh sabb issi liye kiya taki tumhe yeh pata chale mera kaam kitna katrnak hai aur dusri baat yeh hai ki agar tum khatre mein ho toh mein bachane humesha saath rahunga."

She stood still as Rajat continued, "Mjhe lagta hai ki, hum ek dusre ko itna toh jaan gaye hai aur zyada samjhne ke liye hum bahar chale.. Agar tum kuch kehne chati ho to keh sakti ho. Nahi toh turn karke ek smile de do.. Mein samajh jaunga...", he said with an ever sweet smile playing on his lips.

She took her steps forward without turning. Disappointment spreading on his face vanished as he saw reflection of her smile on the mirror. He understood that she is hiding her feelings, "Jitna chahe chupalo Purvi, ek din tum kudh accept karogi.. And *sigh* I'll wait for that day."

**..oOo..**

**Author's note:**

Thanks for your precious reviews.!

UrvashI, sanjana rothans, Ana, aarvi, shree rajvi: Thanks guys, and here is the update.. Love yaa all :*

khushi Mehta: thanks love yaa too. T.c

AbhiSrk-Ian: yea. Purvi hi hai. Sahi laga tumhay Aww..dont be jealous, purvi hai na.. x'D I hope this one is not late and a bit long as well, :P love ya too, tc huggs

guest, crazyforpurvi, Sakshi, aditya, anjana, Harman, guest: thanks all

subhashree: hehehe, dil ki baat jaldi Bol deni chaye na.. :P :P

Ananya Gautam: Thankyou :* love ya too

adk: thankyou

aditya: hahaha, wo hero hi hai tou hero ki tarah hi bolega na.. :P

khushi Mehta: hello, Im good and all well :D Aww no probs Jani glad you liked. Love ya too :*

Rajvi girl: lagta hai aap ko kuch zada hi pasand agaya hai 22 reviews mein se 3 reviews aap k hi. :P thanks a lot for liking it soo much :*

asha: Rajat tou hai hi cute :* hahah :P I hope yeh update jaldi hai

What happened guys? Bored with this story abhi se hi? Just 19 reviews..? Please if you are reading and not reviewing so, then please start reviEwing dint be silent readers, your reviews really encourage to write More (though this applies on me too :P)

**Lastly Read and Review.**


	4. Flowery Wishes

**...oOo...**

"Sir, Yeh diray shayad uski bag se gir gayi hai..", Pankaj handed over a diary to him. It was a small purple spiral diary hardly with 50 pages; written pages were hardly ten. Pankaj left from there as he got a call from his informer.

"Purvi ki diary. Kya baat hai...!", He examined the diary. "Har film mein heroine ki diary mein se kuch na kuch nikalta hai.. Abb yeh dekhna hai ki iss mein sa kya nikhlega..." He grinned like a teenage boy who was madly in love with his crush.

**Rajat's House:**

After long action plus tiring day; completing the reports; attending the meetings; completing the cases, finishing the paper work. Rajat was atlast back to home. He made his mind and body fresh. He fell back on the bed holding the diary. He opened the first page, _Wishing Diary' was _written in her beautiful handwriting with stylish font in her style.

"Personal diary suna hai, Professional diary suna hai, but yeh Wishing Diary toh pehli baar sunn raha hoon... Purvi ki tarah uski diary bhi ajeeb hai...", He travelled to the second page and read words written in her handwriting in middle of the page; "_My Wishes..." _Then it starts her wishes from third page with first wish. Rajat read every wish with a smile of love on his face. He wanted to fulfill her every wish and keep her happy till her last breath with his hand entwined with hers.

"Purvi Malhotra, kal se Tumhari saari wishes pure honge. Woh wishes jinka khwaab tumne dekha hai, jinka dekhna chahti ho, jinka dekhna ka socha bhi nahi. Wishes saare Surprises hongi tumharay lye sweetheart.", He closed the diary and kept it near to his heart. (I know it's a bit cheesy line. :P)

**Next Day:**

** Morning: **

Purvi came out with early morning coffee cup in her hand. She saw flower bouquet with Good Morning Card - Mock Orange Morning' She rolled her eyes in search of person. First to come across her mind was Rajat. She shook her thoughts thinking about his straight on face' attitude. She thought of throwing them out of her morning, but couldn't throw looking at those attractive Beautiful flowers. She kept those mysterious morning flowers to herself wandering her thoughts around to find any clue about the person.

**Afternoon: **

Purvi is busy winding her work before break. Her busy work before break is broken by the flowers brought by a little feet. A small cute little girl of age 5 stepped inside with bunch of Astilbe in her handS. She walked to purvi, gave her flowers and ran back from there. Purvi stood confused at her gesture and read the card stick to it. Good Afternoon Card - Astilbe Afternoon'. Her day grew more mysterious with no clue of the flower sender.

**Evening: **

Purvi with afternoon bunch of Astilbe travelled back to Working Women's Hostel. There invited her Evening Elderberry Blossom, lying on the path with another evening card wishing her Elderberry Blossom Evening'. She couldn't take any more confusion. She collected flowers and rushed inside to find the Flower gifter.

**Night: **

Purvi came out of washroom in her night suite wiping her face with a smooth towel. She threw towel to corner of her bed. She made coffee for herself and pulled chair to working table where all three bouquets were placed puzzling her, "Yeh Irritating Rajat subbha se dikhai nahi diya, par usse zyada unknown bouquets irritate kar rahe hai...", Yes, she is missing his presence around her. It may be relation or bond of few days or hardly three, but the truth is she is missing him.

Relation of love or hatred once formed doesn't take much time to grow stronger. Bonding's doesn't care about boundaries of hearts, situations and circumstances. Purvi could feel every moment from that day, they met and till the night she is living. His pure heart, Straight forwardness, jovial nature, funny approach, Tough look, Daring attitude. Uff...! Long list... No girl can turn her head without admiring him. Flashes of their meetings curved her lips into a beautiful smile.

A Knock on her glass window snapped her out of her, or should we say, snapped her out of_ his _thoughts. Before she could raise her gaze, she got glimpse of a person from back running from there pulling his hoodie. She ran out to see him, but his appearance far long to identify. She ran inside her and opened the window. She took another bouquet of New Guinea Impatien into her hands with - Good Night Card - New Guniea Night'

He removed his hoodie when he reached near to his car. Rajat smiled looking at his reflection in mirror thinking about Purvi. He never felt himself so handsome like today. After hearing her muttering about him, he couldn't stand on the still land. She is missing him. His feet ignored its inability to jump high to touch sky. Glint in her eyes, Confusion on face, mumbling lips, long strands falling on her face made him lose his world.

He got inside his car, comforting himself on driving seat. He fisted steering with cheeky smile on his face, "Flowery Day - First wish toh successfully complete kiya hai Purvi ji.. Aur bahot saray surprises aanewale hai, taiyaar hoajaye.."

**...oOo...**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry guys, i know I am late. But I am having some very serious problems, and above all am having my papers from Monday, and haven't even open my book till yet. So, letting you all know that next update will be in between next to next Wednesday-Saturday. Sorry, in advance. And also sorry for this short update, but probably next chap will be very long.

**PRECAP: Surprise..! Abhrika scene, as well some sweet Rajvi scene**

And a special sorry to** AbhiSRK-Ian,** I guess you know what it's for.

Well, I guess two of my special friends **Preetz **and** MySelf-MyFirstCrush, **haven't read this fic, I hope you'll get time for it.

guest, guest, sushil, guest, Rajvi-lover, shree Rajvi, rukmini, sai, Piu, sanjana rothams, Rajvi girl, bshreena, abhrikafan: thankyouuuu guys...

Abhisrk-Ian: hahahaha.. TheekI mirch, it's my nick name at home.. :P awww how sweeettt. yaar UF likungi abhi vacations honay walay hai tab likhungi, till then waitt plzzz.. Love yaa tooo huggssss.. :*

guest: yaa, am naina

adk: thankyou, no, I don't know much about Hindus celebrations.

subhsresaha: heheheh tahnkyou..

1211cid: yaaa you are right. Thanks

harman: I'll uodate it after 2 weeks and thanks

aradhya: aww.. Thankyou sooo kuch for liking it this much. :*

ansha: Love ya too :* heheh thankyou

rajvigirl: Aww Thanlyou sooo sweet :*

aarvi: hehe thanks..

aditya. Anjaana: hehee.. :P he was never an akdu, he was just reserved. Abhrika will be in next chap.

Ananya Gautam: Thanlyou sooooo much. :* :*

**Lastly Read and Review.**


	5. Birthday Surprises

Hello guys! Sorry for being late but I had no other choice as my FF wasn't working.

**..oOo..**

**Next Day:**

she was thinking of the previous flower day when new surprises intruded her day. Morning with a white chocolate, Afternoon with a crunchy lion bar, Melting Day (Evening) with galaxy- caramel, Night with a 5-star. Everything was pictured perfectly, day started and ended with chocolates. (Hayyeee... How sweeet :* chocolates and chocolates! flowers and flowers. The two things which I loved the most.). A stranger completing her wishes is still in dark. Then she remembered she has to find him out.

**Night:**

With a box in their hands, they tip-toed in dim night lights. Nothing is clear in dark except black. Abhijeet hit the pillar, rubbed his arm, "Rajat, tum pagal hogaye ho. hum police walay hai chor nahi..", he said irritatingly.

"Shhh... Mujhe pata hai. dheeray Bol yaar. Sab uth jayenge..", Rajat continued to take his steps slowly in the darkness.

"Pata toh chalay Zara hum choron ki tarah kyun ghus rahe hai...? Agar koi dekhega toh humara kya hoga...", abhijeet asked in low voice.

"Kuch nahi hoga chup chaap chalo...", abhijeet was left back in dark as Rajat continued his steps towards the particular room.

Abhijeet in that darkness crashed into someone's soft body. He held that person, obviously the girl, in his hard and strong hands before the person can hit the ground. Before a scream could escape; He pressed her mouth with his rough hands. He picks her up and pinned to the wall to keep their presence in silence. He found a switch board attached to wall. He switched on the lights filling dark room, with lightness.

"Tum..." Both blurted together in shock.

"Ssshhh...!" Rajat hissed with finger on his lips. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Abhijeet parted from her, "Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho...?"

"Wahi mein bhi pooch rahi hoon, tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..?", She puzzled back.

"Tarika...! Sawal pehle mein ne poocha hai...", Abhijeet demanded an answer.

"Mein yaha Purvi ke saath rehti hoon. She is my best friend. Ab tum batao, tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..?", She questioned.

"Tumhari best friend k honewale boyfriend ka friend hoon. Rajat ke saath aaya hoon..."

"Rajat, wahi CID officer na jiske bare mein Purvi bata rahi thi.", They continued their talks while Rajat was busy with his task.

**Purvi's Room:**

She covered her body with a soft blanket. She hugged puffy pillow to her heart placing her head on it. Freezing moon light stretched into the room with the cool breeze. A smile spread on her innocent face with closed eye lashes personified her beauty.. Her beauty stopped his beat for a second.

Rajat placed the box on side table. He moved to her removing pillow on other side of bed. He went and sat beside her, leaned on her and blew the strand falling on her face. She stirred her head and went back to sleep. He smiled at her childish gesture. He lined her face sending tickles.. She slowly opened her small eyes which gradually grew wide.

Scream escaped from her mouth, "aaa..."

Rajat instantly closed her mouth, "Purvi, mein Rajat.", He closed her mouth with one hand and switched side lamp with other hand. They were struck in one another's eyes. Purvi snapped out of eye lock first and pushed Rajat back. She made herself straight and got down Of the bed.

"Rajat, tum itne raat ko yaha kya kar rahe ho..? Aur kal pura din kaha tha...?", She Questioned.

Rajat walked around her examining her top to bottom, purvi checked herself because of the conscious gaze of him, "Tum pehle yeh batao tum gussa kyun ho...? Iss liye ki mein itne raat ko yaha hoon...? Ya iss liye ki mein kal pura din dikhayi nahi diya...?"

She raised her head and looked into his deep questioning and flowing of love eyes. She composed herself saving herself from his charm, "Bakwass band karo, yaha se jao..."

She held her hand and dragged him with her out of the room. They were still at the same place while big eyes looking at Tarika and Abhijeet lost in there world. They were giggling, laughing, chukling, smacking. Rajat and Purvi looked at each other and then at them.

They walked to Abhijeet and Tarika and stood there. Abhijeet looked at him, "Rajat, tu aagaya...?"

Tarika stood up, "Toh tum ho Rajat, jiske bare mein Purvi bata rahi thi..."

"Kya bata rahi thi..?", Rajatquestioned with curiosity.

Puvii took one step back of Rajat and signaled with her hands as not to say anything. Tarika took this as a chance to play with her and continued, "Bata rahi thi ki ek handsome aur charming CID officer se mili thi.. Jitna charming hai, usse bhi zyada irritating hai. Purvi ne aapko NGO ke bahar dekh liya tha, usse pata tha ki aap uske bare mein enquiry karenge.. Issi liye aap jiss insaan ko Purvi ke bare mein poochne wale te, usse thoda sa jhoot bhulwa diya..." Purvi covered her face with her hands and then touched her temples.

"Thoda sa matlab..?", Rajat questioned.

"Thoda sa matlab, sirf ek jhoot ki woh ladies hostel mein rehti hai. Kya aapko yeh ladies hostel dikhti hai...?" She looked around turning her hand around house... "Yeh Purvi ka ghar hai, mein iske saath rehti hoon...", Rajat looked at Purvi with narrow eyes.

"Mujhe pehle hi doubt hwa tha.. Yeh Ladies hostel ki tarah nahi dikhta hai...", Rajat stepped her side and stood silent waiting for answer..

Purvi with lowered gaze, "Mujhe laga ki, agar tumhe pata chalega ki mein ladies hostel mein rehti hoon toh tum yaha nahi aaoge. Par tum toh seeda baarah (12) baje yaha aagaya..."

"Baarah (12) abhi tak baja nahi..", He pointed towards a clock hanging down the wall.

"Point kya hai.. tum jao yaha se..."

"nahi jaunga..." He stood stubborn with crossed hands.

Tarika and Abhijeet laughed at them. They both looked at them, "Hass kyun rahe ho..?" They pressed their laughter.

"Pehle yeh batao yaha chal kya raha tha...? Abhi tum isse pehle se jaante ho...?", Rajat asked.

"Mein ne bataya tha na, Tarika yeh Pehlay hamaray Saath CId k foreinsic mein thi", Abhijeet explained.

"Wahi na, jisse tu ab tak pasand karta hai or propose karna chahta tha par kar nahi paya...?", Rajat blurted.

Abhijeet stood numb at his confession. Tarika turned towards him completely in shock. Abhijeet lowered his gaze cursing Rajat in embarrassment. Tarika looked at him with opened mouth and eyes. She didn't understand how to react. Purvi smirked looking at her.

They were out of _No words _situation with sudden darkness spread around them. Purvi tried to hold Rajat in fear, but he is not present, "Rajat kaha hai..?" Worry is witnessed in her voice.

"Mein yaha hoon..." All three turned to Purvi'se room. Rajat came out wih lightened candle on birthday cake.. "Abb 12 bajgaya hai purvi, "Happy Birthday...!"

Lights were switched on by Abhijeet.. Rajat witnessed the tears welled eyes and went near to her. He shook his head asking her not to cry.. She smiled which made him smile too. His heart felt her emotions. He understood that she is missing her parents.. May be this is her first celebrated birthday after her parent's death.

Yes, he is right. His love for her made him understand her feelings. She is missing her parents. she is celebrating her birthday first time after their death. Tarika always supported her like an elder sister, but that feeling of belonging to someone and living with them in protective environment bring tears in her eyes. That moment when she was hanging in his arms brought a feeling of security in that insecure moment. When he confessed his feelings to her, her world stood still. She felt blessed. She reached her destiny. _This destiny is illusion to her_.._. He cannot be her destiny.. She has to travel to a dark future.. Her heart failed to agree, but truth remains truth. She can never be a part of someone's life. Never..._

She blew the candle and cut her favorite chocolate cake. She cut the piece; raised it to Rajat's mouth but Rajat turned the piece towards her Mouth.. She ate and fed that piece to him.

Abhijeet and Tarika made sounds.. They looked at them coming out of their own world, "Koi humein bhi khilao...?"

Purvi smiled and fed a cake piece to her and Tarika fed her back. They hugged each-other. Purvi gave one piece of cake to Abhijeet.

Purvi and Rajat left Abhijeet and Tarika alone as Tarika wanted to talk to Abhijeet.

**Garden:**

They walked in silence for few minutes. "Thank You Rajat..." purvi broke silence with her gratitude.

"H'm... Agar tum thanks bologi toh thak jaogi..." Rajat smiled.

"Kyun...?" She asked innocently.

"Tumhe har baat k lye thanks bolna parega... Saare flowers ke liye... Saare choclates ke liye.. Aaj ki cake ke liye aur kal... " He paused there and turned to her... She suspiciously accepted that _Secret Gifter'_ as Rajat but today it got confirmed.

"Kal... ?!" She asked excitedly.

"Kal ki baat kal pata chalega... Bass ek favor chahiye..."

"Kya...?"

"Kal pura din mere saath spend karogi...?" He proposed to spend her birthday with him giving his hand... She stood calm for a moment... She hesitantly raised her hand... She place her hand on his and accepted to be with him on her birthday...

**..oOo..**

**Author's Note:**

Thank you everyone for your precious reviews and for liking and marking it as favorite. Thanks alot.

**Precap: S**omeone's confession and the love birds spending their day together.

Lastly Read and Review.


	6. Angel Without Wings

**..."Angel Without Wings"...**

**...oOo...**

"Tarika mein jaon.?", She looked in confusion at Abhijeet' question.

"Kab se chup ho. Yaha khare rehke mein kya karoon.?"

She raised her eye-brow At this.

"Ok fine. Rajat ne jo bhi kaha.?

Tarika interrupted, "Sach mein sach kaha.?"

Abhijeet surprised for receiving a question instead of blast, "Woh..."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? When we were together?", she asked a questione taking one step Forward.

"Mein rejection se darr gaya tha.", He took one step forward.

"Bina bataye inkaar hoga, how could you decide that.?", She took another step forward.

He smiled and took one step front, "Kya abb mein pooch sakta hoon.? Do you love me...?"

Tarika took another step, "Kya mein yahi baat pooch sakti hoon..? Do you still love me...?"

"Agar abb tak pyaar nahi hota toh mein tumhari bare mein Rajat se kyun kehta..", Now he is close infront of her.

She stood straight looking down. He puzzled, "Kya tum bhi...?"

"Agar mere 4 Saal Purana crush mera life partner banna chahta hai, tou... *pause* is mein mujhe koi problem nahi hai." She smiled looking down.

He held her by shoulders and questioned with happiness on his face, in an unbelievable tone, "Sach mein..?"

"You are my 4 years old crush and love. Aaj mujhe yeh sunn kar bahot accha laga ki you do love me, _still,", _Abhijeet hugged her and she hugged him back.

"At last Abhijeet, itne saal baad sahi.. tu ne keh toh diya... Congratz buddy!" Rajat Said while entering with purvi and Abhi and tarika broke apart. They celebrated her birthday and there couple day.

"Purvi, tumhe bhi mera pyaar ko jaldi maana padega..and I assure you with this, tum mujhse pyaar kar k hi rakhogi.", Rajat thought to himself gazing at her.

If Little did if he know that the latter was madly in love with him.

_"Kash Rajat, Kash mein humare pyaar ko maan paati.._.", She thought to herself rolling her wet eyes Up.

**Next Day Morning:**

Purvi open the curtains hanging with the railing on window letting the warm rays touch her soft skin. Her face shined in those shining sun rays. Smile spread on her face as memories of yesterday' night came in her mind. His surprise and her promise. She walked to her cupboard, open it and rolled her eyes on her dresses. All her favorite dresses looked dull, she could see defect in every dress. *the main problem of every girl :p*

"Abb mein kya pehnoon.?" She Said and sighed.

"Tum ladkiyon ko taiyaar hone mein humesha itna waqt lagta hai na. Hazaron kapraIn honay k bawajood.. *mimicking* I have nothing to wear." she turned towards the voice and frowned, he continued. "Tum log yeh kyun nahi samajhtay that whatever you wear always looks good on you.?" She smiled and turned her gaze down and then looked at Rajat. He stood leaning his shoulder on the door. *hansome :**

"Mein aaj pehnne ke liye dress select kar rahi thi...!", She said entwining her fingers with her other hand.

"Chalo.. Tumhari yeh Mushkil mein asaan kardeta Hun..", he winked.

she looked confused.

"Don't worry, mein ne select kar diya hai..", He said walking towards her with a paper bag in his hand.

She looked at him with questioning eyes. He gave her The bag. She raised her questioning eyes As "what's in it..?" He slowly moved his head up And ask her through eyes as "see by yourself". She slowly pulled out the thing which was inside.. As she opened the box she saw an elegant off - white long dress. Basically, it was a Pure Indian suit, a long a-line shirt with a georgette dupatta and a churi daar pajama. (Okay, I love to see purvi in this, though she had wore something like that when the trio girls were together but.. Still)

She smiled looking at the beautiful dress gifted by him. She was confused to accept or reject. She doesn't want to hurt him by rejecting, but she also doesn't want to accept something which _she can't fulfill._

Before she could say something he left from there saying, "Paanch minute mein taiyaar hoke aajana., I'll be waiting."

Rajat waited near his car with only thoughts about her. He was waiting to see her in his gifted dress. He smiled remembering their yesterday's conversation. How she accepted placing her hand on his. A sweet smile crept on his face and a lil flush can be seen on his cheeks. *seems like someone is blushing ;)* He admired his lucky hand. As he turned his eyeballs away from his hand, he saw angel walking out of the house. His mind corrected _his angel._

She stood there for a moment clasping and unclasping her fingers, eyes down with curved lips.. Her cheeks were completely looking like a tomato. Her smile turned into a grin watching a path of flowers. It was a colorful path with all colorful rose petals. Red, Yellow, white, purple, orange and various colors of petals waited to feel her sensitive feet. *hayeeee.. Dead.. How sweet.. True love :* *

She removed her sandals, and slowly placed her one foot first on the delicate petals, than the second one.. She slowly walked to him on them with her sandals in hand, at first she felt so sorry for those petals, but the nature was also witnessing the beautiful scene, as the angel walking on the path of petals, hair dancing with the rhythm of the air.. He admired her with his eyes. Only the thing missing were the wings. She is an Angel, _his angel_, without wings.

She reached him completing small distance of flowers. She snapped her fingers in front of him bringing him out of his angel's world.. He jerked out of the thoughts seeing her in front of him.

"Chale.", He said unlocking his car. He walked to driving seat with a smirk seeing her disappointed face. *aww, Ganda lalka tang kal laha hai *pout* She expected him to compliment her but he left without giving her any compliment. She opened door of passenger seat, "Purvi, peeche beto..."

"Par kyun...?", she said shockingly.

"Mein ne kaha na peeche beto.", He said now in an authoritative tone.

With lines on her forehead and a pouted face she passed to back seat door.. She clutched the handle and opened the door. As the door got opened, she saw a huge teddy of her size on the back seat. She covered her mouth in happiness.. She chuckled like a little girl.

She felt his breathe on her ear, "Kaise laga surprise...?", She turned back getting out of the thoughts and gave a cheeky smile to him. He pulled the teddy out and made it stand besides her, "Dekh lo tumharay jitna lamba hai..."

"Meri jitna lamba.", She mumbled And repeated again. She couldn't believe herself for not realizing this earlier, "oh God! Toh tumhare pass hai meri wishing diary..!", She said crossing her hands.

He ruffled his hairs, "Toh pata chal gaya Madam ko.."

"Meri dairy waapass karo. Mujhe chahiye..", She asked like a little girl asking for her chocolate(s) back.

"Kyun...?", He questioned.

"Kyun ka kya matlab hai...? Meri diary hai.. Mujhe zaroorat padegi..."

"Kabhi nahi padegi. Kyun ki tumhari har khuahish mangne se pehle complete milegi...", He said in an intense tone looking deep into her eyes. She was lost in his those deep intense balck eyes. She could feel his love For her. Those eyes have only her picture printed Everywhere, in her eyes and on his heart as well. He broke the eye-lock, "Abb chalein?", He said opening the door of passenger seat besides driving seat.

Purvi said with a teasing grin, "Tumhi ne toh peeche seat pe bethne ke liye kaha hai, mein peeche betungi." She rolled her eyes suppressing her laugh.

"Teekhe. tum peeche beto.. Mein aur woh aage bethengay..", He said hiding his smirk.

"Woh...? She gave a brief look to him, "Humare saath aur kaun aaraha hai...?"

He took a soft teddy from the front seat, kept it in front of his face, "Mein... !Kya aap mujhe apne saath aane denge...", He said like a small child.

She giggled, "Zaroor...!" She took it and they drove from there.

_"Uskay jitna lamba teddy aur ek chota sa teddy.. Purvi ki aur ek wish bhi completed...", _He tick marked in his brain. _Abb dusre wishes ke liye taiyaar hojao Purvi.", _He smirked.

**Temple:**

Rajat took her to the temple, the first place on her birthday, "Rajat tum yaha kyun laaye ho...?", She questioned.

"Mujhe laga tumhe Apne birthday ki din temple jaana hoga, blessings lene...", He explained.

"Blessing lene ke liye temple jaane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Mummy humesha kehti thi, God is always in us.. unka blessing humesha hum pe hote hai... Agar unse baat karna hai toh aankh bandkar ke sachay dil se jo maangna hai maanglo. waise bhi...", She immediately stopped her words which she was going to say... _Waise bhi jaldi hi mein unse milne wali hoon...'_ She thought to herself as the words stuck in her thoughts, creating a lump in her throat.

**...oOo...**

**Author's Note:**

Okay.! So, importantly, I was trying to say this since last two chapters, but I thought to wait till one-two updates and now here I am, highly disappointed with the readers who does not review. Why? If you are reading than can't you do a review. I admit that all of you are busy in your studies and life, that's all okay. But please if you are wasting your time by reading, than you can surely waste a single minute by writing just a single word of liking, whether you like it or stating bad if you don't like it. We, take a lot of hours to write these all. Just because of you people. Because we know, some one is waiting. I, myself, am so much busy in the papers and all, and the time I got, I surf it in writing my stories, I don't even get time to read any stories. It's been ages since I left reading my favorite author's stories. And therefore, now I have decided that the ones who can't review doesn't need to be read my fics. If you can't encourage us, than we don't need to entertain you, doesn't mean to offend anyone' feelings.

I was quiet since last two chapters but.. You all were saying update UF, UF and UF and now when I have updated i hardly got 15 reviews, like seriously? I know I was at mistake that I updated it after 2 months, but still everyone has their busy routine. If it's like that than why the traffic graph is that much high. I wouldn't be this much disappointed if the traphic graph would have been low. Than atleast it will have been in balance. But now it's too much, I also have updated a new os and literally I have re-updated it 3 times. That's height! The traphic graph is in hundreds and the reviews have hardly cross ten! And I guess this is the problem of every writer here.

So, a special request to the regular reviewers, first of all thanks a lot guys, and sorry as well, you are the ones who are with me since my first story, I can't thank you all for that, the much am disappointed with the non reviewers that much I owe you all for your love, appreciation and encouragement. And sorry, for updating my fics after ages. But you all know that how much busy schedule a student has. So, here I have a request for you all, since you all would have read the above things, than please whoever isn't having any account on ff than please make it or else, am sure you'll be having your facebook accounts, tell me and I'll inbox you there, if anyone really wants to Read any of my fics.

We aren't begging for the reviews, it's just encourages us, to write more and come with our good.

Lastly, again Asking the non-reviewers please, else stop reading or start reviewing. Last time.!

**Lastly Please read And Review**


End file.
